


‘Tis the Season

by Liyyah



Category: Suits (US TV)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Kinda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 17:52:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12917112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liyyah/pseuds/Liyyah
Summary: Harvey’s terrible at wrapping presents. That’s why he has Donna to save the day.





	‘Tis the Season

**Author's Note:**

> I had my first final exam today and it wasn’t terrible so in celebration here’s this short scene I whipped up.

“What on earth are you doing to that poor wrapping paper?” Donna asked, watching as Harvey wrestled with a shoe box.

So far, the gift was winning.

Donna had been feeling off for the past few days, coming down with something just as the holidays were approaching. So when she left work earlier than usual at Harvey’s insistence, she passed out as soon she had gotten home, barely even making it to their bed.

It seemed that while she was sleeping she had missed her boyfriend fighting with his niece’s Christmas present.

“Are you going to help me or not?” he grumbled.

“I will if you ask nicely.”

“Will you please help me wrap this?”

A smirk plastered itself on her face as she joined him on the couch.

Wordlessly, she took the paper and box and began expertly wrapping the pink glittery sneakers Emma had asked for in her letter to Santa.

“You’re so good at this,” Harvey mumbled, handing her pieces of tape.

“I’m good at everything,” she replied matter of factly.

Harvey didn’t disagree.

“There,” Donna said proudly, examining the finished product before passing it to Harvey.

“Thank you for saving this present,” he told her as he carefully placed it on the coffee table.

“And your dignity. You know Marcus would have never let you hear the end of it if you’d shown up with whatever it was you trying to do.”

“That’s why I have you.”

Donna grinned as she stretched out on the sofa, her legs landing on Harvey’s lap.

“Wanna wrap the other one now too?”

A groan escaped Harvey at her question.

“Another day,” he replied and Donna snorted.

“Harvey Specter, the man who runs an entire law firm but is bested by wrapping Christmas presents,” she mused teasingly.

“Well to be fair my COO does most of the work.”

“She must be very special.”

“She is,” Harvey responded, those two words laced with pure affection.

Sunshine quickly blanketed her, warmth running through her veins and painting her golden.

“How are you feeling by the way?” he inquired, gently squeezing her leg.

“Better,” she answered. “That nap did wonders.”

“And who was it that had to practically force you to come home early again?”

“Shut up,” she mumbled.

“That’s the gratitude I get?” Harvey asked in mock offense and Donna couldn’t help but roll her eyes.

Sitting up, she made her way over to his end of the couch, her head on his chest as she curled up against him. Immediately, he wrapped his arm around her, pulling her even closer.

A feeling of content pooled in the pit of her stomach as she lost herself in the man she loved. She let her eyes fall shut, listening to the steady beating of his heart. Stardust glowed softly within her as he tenderly placed his lips to the top of her head.

Donna relished moments like this, when they were the only two people to exist in the world.

She wanted times like this for the rest of her life.

She wanted _him_ for rest of her life.

Harvey Specter was the highlight of all of her days.

_He had been for years._

“I love you,” she voiced suddenly, the sentence slipping from her tongue with ease as she found herself overcome with that bright adoration that had become familiar in the past few months.

It was almost unfathomable that there was a time when she wasn’t able to say that at all.

“I love you too,” he responded quietly, every syllable stitched together with the particular emotion.

Her heart threatened to explode in her chest and Donna knew that she would never grow tired of hearing him tell her that.

“Wait are you buttering me up to watch Christmas movies?” Harvey asked abruptly.

While that hadn’t been her intention, Donna most certainly wasn’t going to waste the opportunity now.

“Maybe,” she said, looking up at him with big hopeful eyes.

He stared back at her for a few seconds before sighing in defeat.

“Fine,” he mumbled and she smiled triumphantly as she resumed snuggling against him.

“You know you love them,” she said.

“Of course I do,” he stated sarcastically.

“Don’t be a grinch,” she admonished, and he laughed softly.

“It’s impossible to be one this year when you’re my girlfriend.”

The corners of her mouth quirked up as that warm feeling encompassed her again.

So as snow fell over New York, blanketing the city in white, Donna and Harvey faded into each other, disappearing in the little bubble they built around themselves. The earth could have fallen to pieces around them and they wouldn’t have even noticed.

The two of them were all that mattered.

They were the stars that lit up the night sky, blinding in all that they were. And they would never burn out.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this pointless fluff!


End file.
